She Doesn't Lie
by I-piTy-Da-FoOl
Summary: "I will miss you. Even If I only met you a couple days ago.You're a really great friend Katniss. Please don't forget me, please wait for me up there." He talks to the sky. A tear slides down his face and something wipes it off. No one is around him. But he can see a faint outline of an angel with the braid slung over her shoulder. The angel seems to point at something beside him.
1. She Lies With Jesus

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone! So if you haven't checked out my other one shot, go ahead! :P lol. So I hope you like it. I am going to write this based on a song named, Alyssa Lies. I really do like this song and you can find it on you tube. It's about child abuse and I would appreciate it if you watched it. I liked the song and it was really sad. **

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I need you all to check out, Annie2813, and her stories! It would mean a lot if you did! Please do so after you read this chapter ;)**

**And there is a tremendously awesome guy out there that I would like for you all to check out also. His name is, Literature Major, and he is cool. I love his story, Lovvy Dovvy. You all should check that out ;) It's seriously is amazing. So please do so. I made this for you all. Just for you guys ;) I would love it if you all checked out my other stories. Make sure you read all of the chapter to them before you judge. That is if you would take the time to read them :D **

**Also in this story both Marvel and Katniss are 7. Okay I'll just let you read the story :D**

**She Doesn't Lie **

Katniss wakes up after a little over two hours of sleep, preparing herself for the next beating from her father. She hears the door open and slam shut, the lock of the door seems to echo throughout the tattered house.

"Katniss! Come here now you ugly little rat!" He father yells in fury. Katniss obeys her father and walks up to him, slightly drawn back. She knows what might happen next. And she doesn't like it at all.

"Yes father?" Katniss asks him innocently, yet she can't bare to let her imagination show her what might happen next.

"Well apparently you have to go to school. Or they'll take me to jail. I want to make things clear before you go though. You will not eat or give me any lunch bill. You will not tell anyone about what happens in this house. You will not tell anyone." Her father repeats, his teeth clenched in anger. Katniss nods obediently. He takes her up to her room by her hair and throws her on the ground.

"Get dressed." He tells her and spits at her feet.

"Clean that up to." Then he walks out of the room. Katniss finds a long sleeve shirt and pants, cleans up the spit, then runs out of the door to avoid her father. She runs all the way to her school and stops to admire the engraving that marks, District 12 Academy, then slowly walks up to the play ground. Lot's of kids are outside and she sits down by the fence. She hears the gravel crunch from under someone's shoes and she looks up, flinching slightly when he touched her arm.

"My names Marvel." The kid sticks out his small hand. Katniss, thinking she will get hit again, flinches back. Marvel immediately lowers his hand and hugs her lightly. Ever so carefully.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." He tells her sweetly. Katniss smiles weakly before looking down.

"My name's Katniss." She tells Marvel. Marvel smiles and sits down beside her. But when Marvel reached out for the fence to lower himself down, Katniss's sleeve went up. Marvel gasped and immediately paid all of his attention to her arm.

"What happened to you?" He asks as he carefully touches her arm. Tears slip from her eyes as she explains. Maybe no one has to know about this. Certainly not her dad.

"He hits me." Katniss cries. Marvel's shocked as he cradles the little girl his own age. How could someone do this to her?

"Help me." She squeaks. Katniss is terrified to see what new sick plan her father has for her as he waits.

"I'll try." Marvel tell her as he hugs her fragile, bruised body. They play on the play ground a bit more until their teacher decides to have class outside today. Katniss smiles that same fake one everyday, when all that is left in her are a bunch of unshed tears and broken bones.

"Katniss, dear. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" The teacher asks nicely, unaware that that is probably the first gesture like that she has ever received. Except for the situation with Marvel earlier. Katniss smiles and walks up to the swing.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen. My mother and sister _died_ in a car accident. So I only live with my _dad_. We don't go outside much because my dad says it's to _dangerous_." Katniss tries to hint at the obvious. The teachers and students, all but Marvel, don't catch it. She doesn't want to go home to another beating. She doesn't want to be called names or locked in the cellar. She's afraid to be alone. And now that someone knows her secret, maybe they can help her get away. Maybe.

Later that day Marvel gets home and thinks about what happened. He thinks and thinks and thinks. He really wants to help Katniss with her dad but he doesn't know how to do it. Should he tell his dad or another adult? Will they believe him? Will Katniss get in more trouble with her dad if he does get help? Marvel finally gets up and decides to tell his dad about the situation.

"Daddy Katniss lies." Marvel tells his father at his study. What he is really saying is that she is lying about her father being kind and nice to her. Marvel also thinks that her dad killed the rest of her family. His father looks up from his work and peers over his glasses at Marvel for a second before asking,

"How does she lie son?" He asks back. He raises his eyebrows as he sets down his pen and turns to face his son fully.

"Well she lies to the teachers and the classroom daddy. She needs help" Marvel tells his dad worriedly. His father just brushes it off because he didn't realize how important it really was. And how important it was to help Katniss. Later that night, when Marvel's father tucked his son in bed and went to leave, he heard Marvel say a prayer so soft and sweet.

"God bless my mom and my dad. And my dear friend Katniss. Lord I know she needs you bad because Katniss lies to the classroom. Katniss lies everyday at school. As she tries to cover every bruise." His father listens a bit more before he knows exactly what he had to do. But when he got to school on Monday they heard the news. Marvel asked his father why everyone was so sad and he felt the tears run down his face. One by one he felt and heard all of the tears of the children and teachers hit the desk and floor.

" My boy, she doesn't lie, anymore in the classroom. She doesn't lie, anymore at school. Katniss lies with Jesus and there was nothing anyone could do." He tells his son, Marvel, as tears run continuously down his face. Marvel shakes his head as if he can't believe it at all. Marvel asks his dad why over and over again as the lump in his father's throat grows larger by the second. Marvel runs out to the play ground. He goes to the fence immediately and cries.

"Katniss?" He questions as he pokes his fingers through the holes of the fence. He slides down the fence. Then he looks up to the sky and talks to her as if she was beside him.

"I will miss you. Even If I only met you a couple days ago. You're a really great friend Katniss. Please don't forget me and please wait for me up there." He talks to the sky. A tear slides down his face and something wipes it off. No one is around him. But he can see a faint outline of an angel with the braid slung over her shoulder. The angel seems to point beside him so he looks. He feels the wind blow and in the sand beside him, something is engraved.

_Marvel,_

_I will miss you as well. I am free. You were a great friend for the few days I had left. I want to thank you and one day we will reunite in heaven._

_Katniss_

Marvel smiles sadly down at the message. His father slowly walks up to him, but he sees his son just staring at sand. He doesn't see the words. He doesn't believe as much as Marvel does. Marvel smiles down at the words.

His father wonders about it for a second but then decides to give Marvel some time. That must have been the place they met. Marvel's father hops into the truck and watches as his kid speaks to the sky. Though he can faintly hear his words.

"God please take care of her until I come." He tells the sky. And he smiles. Marvel's father smiles sadly with him, as they both look up to the sky. One day they will all meet again. But now Katniss is free. She's protected and painless. She's happy.

**A/N: Okay I hoped you liked this story :D **

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I need you all to check out, Annie2813, and her stories! It would mean a lot if you did! **

**And there is a tremendously awesome guy out there that I would like for you all to check out also ;). His name is, Literature Major, and he is cool. I love his story, Lovvy Dovvy. You all should check that out ;) It's seriously is amazing. So please do so. I made this for you all. Just for you guys ;) I would love it if you all checked out my other stories. Make sure you read all of the chapter to them before you judge. That is if you would take the time to read them :D **


	2. How She Dies

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay I had a request I couldn't deny from a guest. I want to thank you all for reviewing and I enjoyed reading all of them :D So thank you! This chapter will be in KPOV to tell how she died. You might not like it because it's really abusive so I'm sorry. I, personally, want to bitch slap the guy that killed the little girl this story is based on. No joke. And in the last chapter, that whole sand part never happened I just wanted to add that in there… It made the story sweeter :D But this may not be the way Alyssa died, like the actual person, but this is how Katniss will die in my story. Sorry if it's too violent for you. So here it is…..**

**KPOV**

I get home from school on Friday, my knees buckling with every step I take towards that dreaded house. I don't want to come back. I can't run away. Dad told me once that if I do he will always find me. Then it would be bad. As if it wasn't already. And I don't need it any worse than it is now.

So I always obeyed and did what I was told with out a peep. I never gave him the satisfaction of him seeing me cry though. I always hid under my bed or behind the bookcase. Sometimes I even hide in the cellar when he's drunk. He killed my mother and my sister with one shot.

He killed two birds with a stone. I tried to save them. I tried but I was to late. The shot rang throughout the house and in a flash my father had me by the hair, running to the truck. We left everything behind. We left Primrose. We left our mother. Cold and dead lying on the floor. I remember that gut wrenching sound of the bullet meeting flesh. The bullet just barely missed me. But came dead on to the rest of my family.

I walk through the door of the unstable house, hoping it just might collapse on top of me so I won't have to endure the rest of the night. So I can be free. But when I see the alcohol sitting on the table the thought immediately vanishes, now more worried than ever. He's even worse when he's drunk. I drop my book bag and get ready to sprint up the stairs.

"Katniss!" His slurred, but very terrorizing, voice calls out to me. I hide under the table next to me and try to open the vent. I finally got it open, the foot steps of my father getting closer encouraging me to go faster. But something catches my hair just in time. My father.

He yanks so hard, I hear the pop and feel my skin slightly lift up off of my head. He drags me out from under the table and slaps me across the face several times before using his fists. With my mind and heart racing at the same limit, I cry out for help. I cry out for Marvel.

"Shut up! You know it's worthless anyway! Your all alone! You deserve to die!" I hear him scream lots of horrendous things at me but the main thing that takes over my body is the pain. I can feel every bruise form. Every scratch make it's way onto my broken body. I can feel my bones snap as my fathers fists go down, again and again.

My insides seem to squeeze together as I feel several broken ribs protrude my organs. I scream out in pain. My body is on fire as I scream. I feel him hitting my face and I hear my teeth cracking beneath his powerful hands. My nose cracks beneath the force of his fist as well and soon every bone in my body is broken.

He is still going at it. He picks me back up by my hair and drags me up the stairs. Only to throw me back down them. On the way down I feel my legs and hips pop and crack. The stairs seem to grow harder and longer. I can feel the rails kick my stomach as I go down. I can hear my dad race down to me after I stop, laughing like a maniac. Correction, he is one. He picks my back up, I sag in his arms, no longer able to move.

I'm surprised my neck isn't broken. Finally I just can't take it. I cry. I cry out for all of the kids that have went through what I have. I cry from all the physical and emotional pain my dad has and is causing me.

He's suppose to be my dad. _Why does he hate me? What did I do? _Those same thoughts have been going through my head everyday for the past years. He throws me across the room again and I feel everything crack. Blood runs down my face, arms, and legs. But I can't find the opening of the cut. I hear the cabinets open and hear the silver ware clink together. I try to look up out of my swollen eyes but I can't. I already know what he's getting though. The knife.

I can feel the heat of his frustrated body get closer to me. His bearing footsteps taunting me the whole way. I feel the cold metal slash against my skin and I cry out again. My voice pleading for anyone to hear my screams. I feel every touch of the knife. It feels like he is drawing into my skin. The blood stains what's left of my clothes. With every part of my body open with a ghastly cut, He finally disposes the bloody knife. I hear then front door open and the cold air seeps in. But he isn't finished yet.

He takes my broken arms and slings me out the door. I hit a trashcan and roll out into the road. He takes me by the neck and chokes me. This goes on for about five minutes until he lets go but bashes my head against the road. Even though I might not be able to see, I can feel light hit me, and I can hear the cars tires roar against the road.

My father is in the ford, charging at me. I can't move. My ability to scream or speak is gone. It feels like he managed to cut off my vocal cords in his death grip on my neck. I manage to squeal before the truck hits me. The tires mark their place on my stomach and I feel my organs travel upwards. I cough up blood and try to nurse my stomach.

_Lord please end it now! _I beg silently. I'm not dead yet but I want to be. I want to live, but not be with my father. I want to die so I don't have to live another day with my father. But I'm sure my time is soon. I hear the neighbors beside our house scream.

"What have you done to this poor child?!" I hear our neighbor, Greasy Sae, yell at my father. She runs towards me and crouches down. But she doesn't touch me. I hear her call for help but I know it's useless. No one can help me now. I'm almost there. I'm on the brink of death and I need one more blow to push me over.

"Someone call the ambulance! Call the police!" The woman calls out to her sons. I shake my head a little bit when her attention is completely on me. I manage to squeak out one word.

"No." I tell her and I feel her trying to lift me up.

"No." I tell her again. Again she tries.

"Just let me die." I plead. I don't want to live. The pain is unbearable. Greasy Sae sets me down and strokes what's left of my hair. I can faintly hear the sirens as they get closer, but I can feel myself drifting. I'm finally free. My body goes limp and it seems like I can just walk out of my body. So I do. I'm like an angel but I have to pay one more visit before I go.

The sun starts to rise as I float above the ground. I take one look back at my cut, bruised, and broken body before I step down and walk to the school. I see the kids are sad and then I spot Marvel by the fence. He's crying. I immediately frown. _Why isn't he happy? Does he know I'm dead yet?_ He confirms my suspicions when I hear him call out for me.

"Katniss?" His tiny voice makes it's way into my ears. He pokes his tiny fingers into the fence, Where we were not to long ago, then he slides down to the ground slowly.

"I will miss you. Even If I only met you a couple days ago. You're a really great friend Katniss. Please don't forget me and please wait for me up there." He talks to the sky. But I know he is talking to me. I smile sadly at him. I see a tear roll down his cheek and I wipe it off. I blow out a breath of air and point to the sand beside Marvel. He looks at me and smiles. Then he looks down to the sand, where I had written a small paragraph for him.

_Marvel,_

_I will miss you as well. I am free. You were a great friend for the few days I had left. I want to thank you and one day we will reunite in heaven._

_Katniss_

I see him smile sadly down at the message. His father slowly comes to a halt beside him and I watch them both. His father stands there for a few seconds before getting in his truck.

Marvel looks up to the sky and smiles.

"God please take care of her until I come." He tells God. I smile down to him and softly speak, even though he won't hear me.

"I'll be waiting." I tell him as I slowly rise from my spot to the ground.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay I had a request I couldn't deny from a guest. I want to thank you all for reviewing and I enjoyed reading all of them :D So thank you! You might not like it because it's really abusive so I'm sorry. I, personally, want to hurt the guy that killed the little girl this story is based on. No joke. And in the last chapter, that whole sand part never happened I just wanted to add that in there… It made the story sweeter :D But this may not be the way Alyssa died, like the actual person, but this is how Katniss will die in my story. Sorry if it's too violent for you.**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I need you all to check out, Annie2813, and her stories! It would mean a lot if you did! **

**And there is a tremendously awesome guy out there that I would like for you all to check out also ;). His name is, Literature Major, and he is cool. I love his story, Lovvy Dovvy. You all should check that out ;) It's seriously is amazing. So please do so. I made this for you all. Just for you guys ;) I would love it if you all checked out my other stories. Make sure you read all of the chapter to them before you judge. That is if you would take the time to read them :D **


End file.
